Renewal
by crepuscule2012
Summary: After two years living on Grand Pulse, Snow is left alone after Serah set off searching for her older sister, but received an unwelcomed guest. Contain Yaoi! Don't read if you don't like adult yaoi. SnowxHope. Lemon!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Square-Enix.

**Pairing: **SnowxHope

**Warning: **Contain Yaoi. And a little Angst! Rated for Mature.

**Summary: **After two years living on Grand Pulse, Snow is left alone after Serah set off searching for her older sister, but receive an unwelcome guest.

* * *

><p>He fought for her. He had given everything for Serah only to watch in despair as his fiancée chose her sister over him. The moment Lightning disappeared, everything fell apart. Snow looked on as the woman who he risked his life to save broke down and weeped before his own eyes. He had reassured her everyday that the missing older woman will eventually reappeared, but after nearly two years living in Oerba together, Snow could only reminiscence the day when he saw Serah walking away from town. He ran after her, trying his best to persuade the young woman to stay, but only to realize that the young woman's bond to her older sister was much stronger than the bond he shared with his fiancée.<p>

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"That's it for today. We'll continue tomorrow men" A heavy voice yelled to the working men from below.

Snow peeked his head out from a window of a building under construction. The former l'Cie watched as his fellow employees leave the construction site, walking toward Oerba, returning to their families and love's ones. After all the events that had transpired two years ago, Snow decided that helping the Cocoon's citizens and rebuilding a new home were his new focus in life. His friends from NORA, Serah and himself followed a large group of Cocoon's citizen to Oerba where they had started to rebuild a new life. But the life he had envisioned of being in loved and surrounded with friends and families were just a foolished dream. Now he was living in the real world. He was alone. He lost all five of his companions and the woman he loved left him. Snow reached for his coat and began walking down the first floor of the building. The building was almost complete, except for the ceilings and the floorings for two of the room. With a new shipment of supply materials arriving tomorrow, the team could manage to finish with this project. A new home was nearly complete for a new family.

"Mr. Villier!" the same voice called as he exited the unfinished building. Snow glanced to see his boss man leaning against the outer walls, smoking a cigarette. "Don't forget the job tomorrow."

Snow nodded before walking toward town. A group of workers from New Bodhum will be arriving tomorrow to help with the construction and supplies of Oerba. He sighed. '_The work load is going to increase tomorrow...' _He mentally mumbled throwing his coat over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Snow, wait up." A deep voice called.<p>

The blond turned around seeing his fiery red-haired friend running toward him. The man threw his arms over the blond's shoulder, dragging the blond by his neck toward Oerba. "How about we go grab some grub at Lebreau's bar?" Gadot asked cheerfully. Snow nodded solemnly after breaking away from the man's grasp, rubbing his neck. They continued walking silently until they heard a roar of engines emitting from the sky. Both men glanced up seeing a cargo ship hovering at a distance over the ocean flying towards Oerba.

"Could be the new workers from Bodhum?" Gadot inquired.

"Maybe." Snow said quietly.

Gadot glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes. The blond was still depressed over what had happened three months ago. He and the gangs tried their best to mend the pain within the blond, but only to receive one or two words from the man. Working seemed like the only way to distract his blond friend from his dark and lonely thoughts. And seeing their fearless leader turning into a piece of rubble emitted an unpleasant air to their happy and cheerful group.

They arrived at Oerba only to watch as a few of the citizens walking towards the landing site of the cargo ship. Even though two years had passed, Oerba had undergo many changes. The once desolate village was transformed into a port city. With the snow-like crystal dusts melt away, most of the lands were used for agricultural and energy renewal purposes. Gadot gave the blond a slight push to keep walking, his stomach begging for food. Five minutes later, both men were sitting on a stool around an island in Lebreau's bar eating away like a two stray animals never been fed.

"Don't tell me you two boys forgot pack any lunches for work today?" Lebreau said setting another course meal on the island. Gadot gave her a sheepishly smile before returning his divine attention to the meal in front of him. The brunette woman sighed and then glanced at the blond. Now that Serah wasn't here, it's up to her to pick up the slack and take care of Snow. At the moment, she really didn't care whether Serah return or not. All she wanted was Snow to return back to his old and usual self. Lebreau turned her gaze outside the restaurant hearing the loud and bustling activities. She walked toward the door to notice the men from the city and some other unknown faces to her knowledge carrying crates around the city. Her eyes wandered around the group of newcomers only to stop when a familiar silver blur pass in her vision. She blinked and unconsciously step out to get a closer look. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw a familiar silver-haired boy dressed in deep green capri pant and black shirt carrying a bag pack strapped over his shoulders. The boy seemed to be looking for something by his constant glances around his surrounding. A smile slowly crept on her face as she closed the door to the bar quietly and rushed toward the boy.

* * *

><p>Snow sighed in relief conveying his gratitude for whoever closed the door, shutting away the rackets outside. Moments later however, the door reopened as the silence inside the building dissipated from the loud noise outside. His mind registered some footsteps and Lebreau's giggling approaching him.<p>

"Snow?" An familiar soft voice asked.

Snow's eyes widened as his body goes still, dropping the silver spoon in the dish. He felt his heart nearly burst out from his chest hearing those words echos in his head. He slowly turned around to see his former silver-haired companion standing beside Lebreau. The blond could only stare bewildered at the former silver-hair l'Cie. The silver hair, the pair of soft green eyes, the pale but yet soft skin. Every aspects of the teen were still the same two years ago. For a moment, Snow thought that his eyes were playing a trick on him until the silver-hair boy approached him and reached for him. "Hope!" Snow whispered lightly grasping the teen's hand and instinctively pull the into a tight embracement. With the two males preoccupied in each other clutches, Lebreau gestured Gadot to leave the bar, giving the two friends some time to catch.

"Hope, is it really you _kiddo?" _Snow asked emphasizing the nickname to be certain of the person in his arms.

"Of course you idiot!" The teen said breaking away from the contact before seated himself beside his blond-haired comrade. "Two years and it look like you seen a ghost Snow."

"I'm just happy to see you." Snow's eyes wandered up and down the teen. Two years and the teen look the same. "Where have you been?"

"I've been living at New Bodhum with my dad ever since everyone separate. I just arrive on the cargo ship moment ago." Hope seated himself on the stool beside the blond. He continued telling his former friend of his new life at New Bodhum, his encounter with Sazh and his son months ago and dreadfully, school. "...And here I am. It's summer and school is out. I was planning this trip since six months ago hoping to see everyone again."

Snow took a moment to digest the information he just heard. Despite everything that happen two years ago, Hope was living a simple life like the other usual teenagers.

"So ummm... _Where is Light? And Serah?"_ Hope asked curiously. He watched as the man's facial expression changed from calm to horrify from the question. The teen felt something growing at the pit of his stomach knowing something was wrong from the blond's behavior after seeing the former l'Cie in years. "Snow, is something wrong?"

"They are gone." Snow answered lying back against the stool watching the roof. Hope's eyes widened in shock_. _"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Snow slammed his hand against the island startling the teen. "Its exactly what I said." He glanced at the teen seeing concern and fear in those green orbs. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Snow relaxed himself in his seat and released a heavy sighed before telling Hope what had occurred from Lightning disappearance to Serah leaving him.

"...and all I can do is watch as she walk away." Snow concluded as the room fell silent.

"Snow. I..am..I..." Hope stuttered not knowing anything to help make the situation better for the blond. He was awestruck hearing about Lightening's disappearance, but he felt more sadden after hearing that Serah had gone away. He noticed that the man look like hell when he first look at the blond the moment as he entered the restaurant. Snow had it hard and Hope couldn't blame him. The man risked everything to save Serah. If he knew this earlier, he should've visited months ago.

"It's okay _kiddo._" Snow said with a smile. For some reason, he felt a little better, like a weight was lifted from his shoulder after telling Hope everything.

"You sure...I mean after everything that happens." The former silver-hair l'Cie asked his green orbs about burst into tears. Snow nearly choked himself to death for causing such a painful look in those eyes. Before he knew it, he pulled the teen into another tight embrace feeling content in ages.

"Okay, now that's over." Snow left out a heavy breath. "So, where are you going to stay now that you are here?"

"Well, I was planning to stay with Light, but thats seem impossible now. So can I crash at your place." Hope said, fiddling with his fingers, carefully not to impose his life on the blond.

A grin slowly appeared on Snow's face. "Sure you can. Hey Lebreau!" Snow called out to his friend only to heard his voice echoed around the empty room. The entire room was deserted except for the two former l'Cies.

"Did you notice when they... ahh never mind about them." Snow said glancing around before standing. "C'mon I'll show you my place." The blond grabbed his coat before exiting the restaurant with the silver-hair teen following his shadowing footsteps from the setting sunset's luminosity.

* * *

><p><em>At Snow's House<em>

'_Shit!_' Hope mentally cursed after walking into the blond home. From outside, the house looked like a comfortable flat, but from inside, it seemed like a two Behemoth was fighting for a piece of steak two minutes ago. There were items of clothing scatter everywhere, used dishes in the sink, and beer bottles at every corner of the room. The silver-hair teen never thought that the situation had became this worse to the point where the blond-hair man was in a destructive state.

"Sorry about the house. I meant to clean it a while ago." Snow said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. The man slipped put from his giant boots, leaving them beside the front door and placing his coat inside a small closet beside front door. "You can wash up in the bathroom." The blond-hair man motioned to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom before walking to living room and grabbing the pieces of clothing around the room.

Hope watched as his friend started cleaning the room. He placed his bag containing all his necessities on sofa and then glanced around the room before helping Snow. '_Well I better help with the cleaning first if I wanted help mend back the man's life.'_

"What are you doing?" Snow asked looking up from his task of folding his clothing to Hope.

"Well. I'm imposing at your home, so I'm helping as payment for letting me stay." Hope said walking up to Snow grabbing the t-shirt from his hand and the other fold clothing, throwing them in a basket. "All of these needs to be washed." After a gruesome four hours of cleaning with the silver-hair l'Cie, Snow was relaxing in the sofa with a reward cold beer in his hand.

"Snow, you can take your bath now." Hope asked coming out bathroom.

Snow glanced fell on the teen the moment when the silver-hair young male exited the steam bathroom with a towel wrapped securely on those feminine hips. His blue eyes widened in incredulity, choking on alcoholic liquid in his throat. He had never seen the teen naked before. Blissfully unaware of his presence, Snow's eyes followed the teen as Hope walked into the living room rampaging his bags for his extra clothing. The blond didn't know if he's drunk from drinking one beer or the last time he was with another person, but the sight alone was alluring, making him lick his lips. It's not like the thought was new to him. He knew from their experiences together on their journey that Hope was an attractive young man. He never pursed those desire, knowing the exact consequences he acted upon his impulse.

Despite the lithe body, there was some promising muscle on teen and the pale yet soft and sweet skin was begging to be touch and ravage. He raised a brow, his eyes following that perk ass, so firm, ready to be taken. It was only the towel on those hips stopping him right there. The man nearly choked on air when the teen bend down to pick up a piece of clothing that the teen drop. '_Damn!_' Snow mentally cursed feeling his body reacting to Hope who is nakedly parading himself in his living room. With Hope's back facing towards the blond, Snow lightly rubbed himself through the thick fabric of his pant feeling his length harden. To make matter worse, he mentally pictured a very promiscuous image of Hope on his lap letting the blond do dirty and erotic things to the teen. '_What the hell, Snow! You shouldn't be thinking like this to Hope, to an underage teen._' His mind snapped.

Hope felt a shuddered run up his spine as room temperature strangely increased. His brain was sending mixed signals to his body and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. He quickly turned around to decrypt the strange surrounding only to meet an intensive gaze from Snow. Hope felt his heart rate quickly speed up, beating wildly against his chest. He shrinked under the scrutinize gaze when his eyes met a pair of aquatic orbs filled with nothing but lust and desire. He tried to look away from the gaze, but man's gaze never left his body.

"Snow?" Hope called out softly, returning his eyes back to the blond. His eyes widened in surprised when he saw Snow's arm stretch out, reaching for him. Hope's heart was running a mile now at the sight. His body was becoming increasingly hot by the passing seconds and he could feel his skins going frenzy in shudders from the room temperature. Unconsciously, his feet decided on their own to slowly walk to the man sitting on the sofa. There was something mesmerizing about those blue eyes that only drew him closer.

When Hope was in arm reach, Snow instinctively wrapped an arm around the the teen's middle pulling the flush teen on his right lap. From a closer view, Snow doubted that Hope looked exquisite. The man nearly mentally losed his control seeing the teen looking at him under his hood eyes and flush cheeks. With his right arm secured around Hope, he placed his other arms under the teen's chin lifting his head to get a better view of the innocent, yet beautiful face which he had always adore from far. There was mixed emotion reflecting in those green orbs. There were lust with a hint of curiosity in those eyes. With the teen face inches away, Snow slowing leaned down.

Hope's brain was on high alert. Here he was, sitting against Snow's lap with only a towel around his waist. There was a strong scent of spice, musk and wool in the air. His skin was on fire and the heat radiating from the blond brute was welcoming to his body. He felt his heart beating loudly through his ears when the man lifted his head to meet his soft gaze. It seemed like a moment or millennium went by when the two former l'Cies stared transfix in each other eyes. Hope noticed Snow breaking their gaze when the man slowly leaned forward. Snow was about to do something that Hope never expected to happen.

* * *

><p>At the age of fourteen, Hope began questioning his sexuality. He never had any experience with a girl or a boy. But he did develop an attraction to Snow and other figures. It was Serah who held back Hope to make a move on the blond-hair l'Cie. And now, the situation had changed. As the man leaned down, Hope tilted his head giving Snow a better access to kiss him.<p>

Snow locked lips with Hope, savoring every inches of the teen's mouth. He felt the teen hands tightened in a ball against his blue vest before pulling the flush lithe body against his own, dipping his fingers under the waist of towel around Hope's middle to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm" Hope moaned in the kiss wrapping his slender arms around the man's neck. He never felt something so good before. The kiss was dominating, yet soft and warm. He tried to follow Snow's leads feeling clumsy and inexperience, never been kiss before. But unfortunately, their lungs were screaming for air seconds later. Hope was panting after breaking the contact, but the man didn't seems to be stopping as he continued nibbling down his jaw to his neck.

"You like that?" Snow whispered hotly in the teen's ears nibbling on the sensitive flesh. He know he should stop this before he did something reckless, but when Hope made an approval sexy sound, his brain decided to wave a white flag in defeat as he continued to devour the teen. Snow took Hope by the mouth again, deepen the kiss which Hope enthusiastically returned. The blond slid his hands down those perfect waist before cupping the teen's firm ass, pressing their groins together. Hope let out a meek whimper hiding his face in crook of Snow's neck. The man's adventurous hands continued their exploration on the delicate lithe body before stopping at the knot on towel. They locked in each other gaze, Snow staring at the innocent, flushed face waiting for a response from the beautiful teen on his lap. Hope finally nodded in approval giving Snow the permission to unloose the towel around his middle, letting it dropped on the floor. The sight of a naked flush Hope was the most beautiful sight Snow ever saw. The tent which was hidden under the towel was now fully expose and standing tall. He wrapped his fingers around the length, earning a sweet gasp from Hope's lips, before stroking it steady to built friction. The only thing he wanted was for teen to moan and writhe under him for hours from sensual ecstasy and pleasure.

* * *

><p>"Snow, I've... never done this before." Hope said shyly covering his face with his hands. "What should I do?"<p>

A smile crept on Snow face. '_His innocent reaction is irresistible._' "Just follow my lead, _Kiddo._" Snow stated.

Hope yelped when Snow's hand ran over his left nipple. Delighted by Hope's response, Snow continued teasing the pink bud until it turned playfully hard.

"The other one!" Hope pleaded. Snow smirked hearing the teen's demand. He placed light feathery kisses down the teen's neck to the chest. He flickered his tongue over the other nipple and lightly bite down on the sensitive flesh. "Aahh!" He heard the teen moaned.

"Want more?" Snow asked in a husky voice. He didn't expect that he'll be spending the night doing perverted things with Hope of all people. He waited patiently for an answer. He did not want to force Hope into something the teen did not want to do. He will stopped if Hope say so, but he would hope that this event will opened for a promising and comprising future with the teen.

"Yes!" Hope said seductively pulling Snow into a kiss. His body was on fire and he did not want Snow to stop either. He noticed that man smirked in the kiss before Snow lifted him up in his arms carrying him to the bedroom. They didn't break the kiss until Snow gently placed him on the bed, leaving him panting for air. "You're... bet... over dress." Hope said between breaths at Snow, who was standing beside the bed.

"Well we can't have that, can't we?" Snow said smugly seated himself on the bed pulling the virgin body on his lap. He gestured Hope to take off his shirt to give the teen some control over him. He noticed the excitement and lust illuminated in those green orbs as those slender fingers reached for the zipper of his light blue vest before unfasten the cloth.

Hope had seen Snow shirtless once, but at the time he was much worry about the armed soldiers with guns surrounding his home rather than appreciating the view of the half-naked man in his house. Now he was facing a well toned and muscular body inches away from his face. He could feel the heat radiating from Snow's body, sending the sensitive flesh on his body in a frenzy. The man lifted his head before recapturing his sweet lips into a deep kiss, embracing the teen into a tight hold. "Mmmm." Hope whimpered into the kiss as their bodies rubbed against each other, their sensitive skin mixing their body heat. Hope pushed Snow against the bed, straggling the man's waist enjoying the view under him. "Tell me if I do something wrong?" Hope asked ahead before copying Snow's move by initiating a kiss, following by leaving a trail of kisses down Snow's neck then over his broad, wide chest. The latter ran his soft hands over the man's uncreased hard stomach, stopping at the waist of the pants. He noticed huge bulge under the fabric which is begging to be release from its confinement. Hope glanced up at Snow receiving a nod for permission as the teen pulled the scarf attaching to pant's waist off tossing the lengthy fabric on the floor. He pulled the pant down to Snow's thigh, followed by the underwear. His eyes widened out of exhilaration and fear as Snow's huge cock leap up from leaving the confine space. He took a big gulp eyeing his new play toy. Before Hope could make a move, he was hauled against a warm chest seated back in Snow's lap. He felt the man's cock pressed between his thighs, brushing against his sensitive flesh, feeling the bloods rushing to his groin. "Snow!" the silver-haired teen whined but was silence with a pair of hot lips against him own.

"I want some fun too." Snow purred ravishing the teen with kisses leaving hickeys which Hope couldn't be able to count in the morning. He kicked off his pant and his brief from his legs, leaving him and Hope naked in each other embrace.

"But I want to make you feel good too!" Hope exclaimed pushing Snow against the bed again before turning around. He scooted closer down the bed, blissfully aware giving Snow a perfect view of his rear. He gently took the man's length in a firm grip watching in fascination as a drop of clear liquid slowly formed at the silt of the engorged head. Without thinking, the teen bend forward, licking the sensitive flesh with his tongue. A shivered run through the lithe body from the unfamiliar strange taste in his mouth. The liquid didn't have much flavor, just a strange mix of salt and sweet. Hope returned his divine attention back to large cock. He eagerly licks his lips in anticipation before dipping his head lower, capturing the blunt head between his lips, massaging it with his lips and tongue. He heard a series of moans from the man under him encouraging him to not to stop. Feeling a bit braver, Hope went a bit further down, trying to get as much of the length in his mouth. He slightly gagged when the blunt tip touch the back of his throat, but Hope determinedly keep pushing further.

"God Hope! That felt good." Snow groaned. He tried to remain in control rather than senselessly fuck the teen throat. He ran his hands down Hope's thigh to comfort and encourage the teen's action. The sight of Hope's rear in front of him was marvelous, Snow deemed. He reached out, encircling his fingers around Hope's cock, stroking it as he planted kisses down the teen's soft and sensitive thigh. He smirked, thinking of a cunning idea.

"Ahhh Snow" Hope yelped dropping the huge lick from his mouth when a spine of pleasure runs up his spine when Snow's tongue ran along the crack of his cheeks and slid over his entrance. The man's tongue continued gliding over the tender flesh exploring every inch of his rear. Hope grasped Snow's cock once again, taking back as much of the huge length in his mouth as he began bobbing his head up and down, taking a little more of length each time. The man below him bucked slightly forcing his cock deeper as Hope eagerly sucked Snow's cock. Without warning, Snow pulled Hope back to his original position in the man's lap, resting the teen's shoulder against the broad warm chest. "Did I do something wrong?" Hope asked looking slightly worry that Snow might stop their fun. Hope knew that he's young and he had never has any experience with these kind a things, but he wanted to learn to better his skills.

"No. It just if you keep that up, I'll blow my load. I want us to come together." Snow stated nibbling the sensitive flesh on the ear before capturing those perfect sweet lips into a deep kiss. As he broke from the kiss, Snow reached for the dresser beside his bed, pulling out a bottle of lotion from the second drawer. "Hope. We can stop if you want. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for." Snow said looking down on at a flustered Hope in his arm.

Hope smiled from the blond's statement. '_With everything we have already done, how can I possibly stop now_'. He responded to Snow's statement by giving him a kiss. "I don't... want... to stop. I... want... you to be... my first." The silver-haired teen said, his voice was ragged as his chest was risen trying to gasp for some air. He was gently placed back on bed with Snow positioned himself between his legs. His legs were pulled and lifted over Snow's broad shoulder, the perfect position to be taken.

"It will feel awkward and there will be some pain at first, but it feel good later." Snow reassured, climbing on top of Hope giving the teen a quick peck on his lips.

"I know. I trust you Snow." Hope said seductively. He trusted this man with his life and he will give anything to be with Snow. He felt a cold slick finger ran between his cheeks stopping at his opening, teasing his sensitive hole with lubrication. He shivered, followed by a yelp when a cold finger slipped inside him, pressing through the ring of muscles. Hope instinctively responded by clamping down the unwelcome intrusion.

"Just relax, _babe._" Snow reassured seeing distress in those green orbs. He began to stoke Hope's cock lightly hoping the pleasure will distracted the teen from the pain. After a series of moans from the ministration from his hand, the teen under him started to relax. Snow continued stimulating the teen's length as he added a second finger.

"Snow, ahhh!" Hope cried in pleasure when those fingers brush against a bundle of nerves inside him sending waves of pleasure throughout his lithe body. He buried his head at the crook of Snow's neck with his arms wraps around Snow's, clinging to the man's neck as he began to bucking his rear to against the blond's finger wanting more of the intense pleasure again.

"So this is sweet spot." Snow hummed as he begins scissoring the needy hole to loosen up the teen. He added a third finger hearing the teen under him moan more enthusiastically as Hope's back arched when his fingers began thrusting into the silver-haired teen's virgin hole, brushing against the sweet spot.

"Ahh!.. that feel so... ahh god." Hope moaned.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of stretching, Snow deemed that Hope was ready for his cock. He removed his fingers from the needy warmth despite the disapproval sound from the former silver-haired l'Cie. "Ready for me." Snow said in a husky voice staring down at Hope's flushed face gaining an approval nod under those hooded eyes. The blond got in position between the eagerly, yet parted legs with a sinister smirk on his face. He decided that he would rather prefer the innocent teen under him begged to be fuck. He teased Hope by brushing his length over the teen's needy entrance, stimulating light pleasure to the teen.<p>

Hope groaned feeling light spark of pleasure assaulted his body, but his body craved for some more. "Snow?" he pleaded.

"Is there something you want?" Snow hummed as he continued stimulating Hope's rear.

"Want you, please!" Hope pleaded into a cry. He heard the man above him chuckled as the brute started to push his huge length into him. Hope hissed as he tightened his hands in the sheets as the swollen head and thick length sink deep to hilt inside of him. He whimpered from the incredible feeling of being full, closing his eyes in bliss, clenching and unclenching the massive pulsing length inside of him.

Snow growled through his throat feeling the teen's inner wall massaging his dick. He wanted nothing more than to start slamming into the teen, but his self-control stopped that very motive. Feeling the inner muscles relaxed fully, Snow pulled out slowly, leaving the head still penetrating before thrusting into tight passageway to the hilt, striking the bundle of nerves with force causing intense pleasure to shoot through the lithe body.

"Ahh, Snow." Hope voiced loudly as the thrusting didn't cease, but enthusiastically accelerated. He pulled Snow down crashing their lips together, their bodies synching into a very promising rhythm. "Mmmm." The silver-hair teen moaned into the kiss as Snow continued to thrust at a fast pace into the hot passageway eliciting the sexual sound of skins slapping against each other.

"You like that _babe_?" Snow said huskily, panting hot breath as he nibbled on the sensitive flesh by his ear.

"Yes. So big. Don't...ahh... don't stop!" Hope moaned or implored as his body scream in pleasure. He tightened his legs around Snow's shoulders, spreading his legs more to give the man full access of his body. Hope heard a grunt from the man above him as the man quicken his pace, slamming into his tightness. He felt a coil at the pit of his stomach, building from huge cock slamming into his needy ass, hitting his sweet spot with every strike. He tried to reach down to relieve himself, only to be stopped by Snow's hand. "Snow, please!" Hope whimpered. His cock was painfully hard and in desperate need of attention.

"No cheating." Snow said smugly as he upped his thrusting and throwing those slender arms over his shoulders, only to have them tighten around his neck. The silver-haired teen arched, tossing his head back as his body was assaulted too quickly. Snow felt Hope's inner walls sucking on his cock, causing his stomach to flare as his thrust became more erratic.

"Snow... I-I'm...Ahhh" Hope cried out, closing his eyes only to see white streaks blinded his vision as he climaxed from the thick length from the sexy blond above him, pounding in his ass.

Snow slammed faster and deeper into the tight ass as he was getting close himself. He was brought over the edge moments later as the former silver-haired l'Cie under him cried out his release and the tight heat became increasing tighter. Snow continued thrusting and grunted, emptying his essence into the needy ass which was milking him for every drop. He collapsed beside the teen, placing some of his weight on the lithe body before rolling over on his back, pulling his partner on top of him. Snow remained on the bed with Hope lying against his chest, only to heard the sounds of their lungs breathing filled the room. "You enjoy that, _babe_?"

"Hmmm." Hope purred in approval, hearing Snow chuckled. "What so funny?" He looked at a pair of soft and warm blue eyes.

"Two years." Snow stated receiving a confused look from his new lover. "We wasted two years together."

"Seems like we got some catching up to do." Hope smiled before raising his head, placing a kiss on Snow's lips.

"That we do." Snow said with a smirk on his face. He stood up from the bed, picking up his new naked lover in his arms before walking out out the room. "You need a shower again after making a mess on yourself and me." Hope flushed at the statement. "Don't worry! The fun is not over yet." Snow said before shutting the bathroom as he continued to filled Hope's head with sensual love.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you guys enjoys reading this story as much fun I have written it. I was inspired to write this story after reading _Final Fantasy XIII- Episode i-_, where all the characters started one-by-one leaves the group. **Reviews**!


End file.
